Bootiful - a McRoll in th REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Angie attempts to emulate her beautiful mommy - with amusing results.


_Sammy & ILna - love you guys for being the bestest, always._

_REAL McRollers & Readser, another switcheroo and you get me today and Sammy on Monday. xox_

* * *

**Bootiful**

_**Catherine's Office**_

"Yes, Governor, not a problem, sir. We'll have the data to you by the end of business your time tomorrow," Catherine told the governor of American Samoa. As she wrapped the call with the man and his chief of staff who were interested in setting up a pilot tutoring program similar to the one they'd spearheaded in Hawaii, she motioned to Jen who was sitting with Angie that she could head out for lunch.

Smiling her thanks, Jen gave Angie the board book she'd been holding and slipped out the door with a wave.

Just as Catherine was about to conclude the call and Angie slid off the sofa to move behind her mother's desk chair, however, the Governor continued, "Oh and Lieutenant, when we conference next week on the data, if we could schedule additional time on the call with you and Governor Kekoa, I'm very interested in the solve rate and crime statistics of your task force. As I understand it you, yourself, were a member?"

"Yes, sir, for several years. I can have those numbers for you before our next meeting."

Knowing her two year old was ready for lunch, she reached into her purse and pulled out an energy bar. Opening the wrapper, she gave a piece to Angie while holding a finger to her lips.

"That would be excellent," the governor said. "We know your personal input will be invaluable…"

Another minute passed before Catherine ended the call and swivelled towards Angie, who'd been quietly sitting on the floor two feet away.

The little gasp that escaped Catherine's lips was followed by her desperate attempt to curtail a laugh.

"Oh, Angie!"

"Look, Mommy, Angie bootiful!" The little girl's face, although beaming, was covered from nose to chin with red lipstick.

"You're beautiful enough, baby girl, and you don't play with Mommy's makeup." She shook her head at her daughter's arms which were marked with red squiggles and, upon closer inspection, some added eyeliner crayon.

Reaching to touch Catherine's face, she explained in perfect two year old logic, "Mommy bootiful. Angie bootiful."

"Oh, you." Catherine shook her head and held out her hand. "Give me those, please. And you can sit on that chair…" she pointed to the guest chair - the least likely to become stained, "for a time out."

Two minutes later, Catherine said, "Okay, you're sprung. Good job sitting. Now please say you're sorry for taking Mommy's things. We don't take things without asking."

Angie looked up at her mother and glanced at the trashcan that held the mashed lipstick. "Sowwy, Mommy."

"Okay." She kissed her daughter's head, stood and offered her hand. "Time to clean you up." When Angie lifted both arms, she chuckled, "Nope, let's walk to the bathroom like a big girl." Not wanting her suit pants and cream blouse covered in makeup, she grabbed the light sweater she kept on the back of her chair to protect what she could of her clothes.

As they stepped towards the in-office restroom, a tap on the office door followed by it opening had Catherine turning around.

"Cath, are you ready to meet on the Briarwood case?" Steve said as he stepped inside, followed by Danny, who barked a laugh at the sight of his goddaughter.

"Daddy! Dannnnnnno!" Angie squealed and bee-lined for her father.

"Okay… _wow_." Steve's eyes widened as he took in his very colorful child.

"Wow is right. A call ran long and she was literally sitting a foot and half away." Catherine waved a hand. "That took her 60 seconds. We were just going in to hose her off."

Danny was still snickering. "You got off easy. Grace did that with sharpie, remember I told you?"

Steve nodded. "I'll clean her up." He gestured to his clothes compared to Catherine's and crouched to Angie's level. "Did you tell Mommy you're sorry for taking her makeup?" he asked, then added, "Which you won't be wearing for another 33 years."

That had his best friend grinning with a 'welcome to my world' smile.

"She said sorry. We had two minutes in time out then we gave kisses, right?" Catherine prompted.

Looking between his daughter and wife as the little girl nodded, Steve asked, "Why's it all over her arms if she was trying to copy you with the lipstick?"

Catheirne coughed to hide a smile. "Tell Daddy what you were doing."

Angie's hair bounced as she hopped in place and bits of lipstick could be seen on the ends. "Angie be bootiful wike Mommy."

"You can't argue with her there. C'mon, baby girl, let's clean you up."

When Steve lifted her to head for the restroom, she placed a little hand on his bicep, pushing his t-shirt sleeve up in the process. "Den make pitty co'ors wike Daddy."

Looking at the tiny lipstick fingerprints on his skin as Angie traced the images there, he kissed her head to cover his grin but his eyes glinted with love. "You were drawing tattoos?"

"Ta-toooos." She nodded. "Daddy got pitty co'ors."

Meeting Catherine's eyes after he glanced down at his now stained sleeve, he laughed out loud at her tilted head and 'can you believe her?' expression.

"Another thing you won't be doing before you're 35, if your father has anything to say about it." Danny's smile was one of amusement and happiness that his partner was experiencing the humor that came along with similar situations. "And no boy's names." He winked at Catherine.

"Listen to Uncle Danno, because … yeah. No names." He kissed the little cheek as Catherine snorted and took several photos with her phone. "Ever."

"Told you before she was born, that's not gonna be an issue with any daughter of mine." She smiled knowingly at their age old exchange.

As he carried his feisty little girl into her own 'office' to grab a change of clothes and moved into the bathroom, he placed his forehead against her temple and whispered, "But maybe a trident when you're the first woman on the teams…"

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
